Everyday
by BatminaH
Summary: Everyday he was her and she was his. drabble collection - LuNami week
1. Let's dance - day one

_**N/A** Hello *rise flying*_

_My first drabble in another language, hope you all like! :D_

_I'll post every fanfic like one chapter, but none have connection with the other! And one more thing: all drabbles here, was posted in my Tumblr and in Nyah! Fanfiction (brazilian site, it was translated there)._

_Write about Luffy x Nami, is very complicated to me, cause it is a couple so simple. Yeah, it's weird to say, but the simplicity in them make everything more difficult, i don't like change the personality of characters... Whatever._

_I apologize for my bad english, if you find some wrongs, please tell me for it can be repaired! _

_Well, enjoy reading~_

* * *

_**Let's dance **__– [LuNami week – Daily life] Day 1_

No day for the crew was really calm. In a way, it was unusual wish a day without discussions, without struggles between Sanji and Zoro, without music or without Luffy stealing food from the plate of others. It was just unusual because all become accustomed to live with it daily; they just not imagined waking up in another routine.

Brook tuned his old violin on the main deck, after two years he doesn't played it some time. Sanji cleaned the kitchen, Zoro slept in any corner and the rest of the companions made their own activities. Nami decided to sunbathe along with Robin, the two watched Luffy and Usopp to fish while one melody was played by the skeleton musician.

The things seemed boring, until a brilliant idea took the captain's mind.

"Nami, let's dance!" he dropped the stick with Usopp, leaping toward navigato

"I don't want." simply replied, ignoring the euphoria of the boy.

"Why you don't?" pouted, discouraged that she had not accepted his invitation.

"Nami, you should go have fun." Robin encouraged her.

The redhead always been easily manipulated by Robin, it seemed his word of reason, the only thing that had more effect than money in herself.

"Okay, but I will charge the minutes." she stood up, leaving one book in the chair.

"Really?" again Luffy was discouraged.

"Take it or leave." she smiled convinced.

The redhead put yourself in front of your captain who was grinning, his navigator really made him happy. Brook slowed the pace of your instrument sounding something calmer, purposely to they danced close, Nami cursed him mentally. She also noted that Luffy didn't seem to know what to do, was confused staring at the floor. She rolled her eyes imagining the rest:

"You don't know to dance?" Nami asked already waiting for an answer.

"Don't."

"So why invited me to do something you don't know?" she said wrapping her arms around the neck of the captain, also guiding his hands to her thin waist.

"Why I thought it would be cool -" he gulped seeing her get stressed again.

At least Luffy managed to dance with his navigator, after picking up a lot, of course.


	2. Go on a date - day two

_**N/A **I am here again yeeey (nobody care)_

I don't have many things to say today, so hope you all like 3

* * *

**_Go on a date _**_– [LuNami week - Rendezvous] Day 2_

During a storm the ship's crew had to dock at the nearest island, leading some companions to explore it alone, while others helped Franky on the Sunny.

Were nearing the end of Grand Line, Luffy don't bear to anxiety to know the Fishman Island, would be the last stop before finally crossing the other half and reach to the New World. But all this could only materialize, if they found the specific materials requested by the group joiner.

"Nami, I'm hungry!" Luffy mumbled, synchronously his stomach growled then.

"Sanji had just one basket with the food needed for one only meal." she cut the excitement companion. "Besides, I had the gambling to catch the smaller toothpick this time, I'm following you to avoid disasters and not to serve you." said with her eyes closed, trying to hold on to keep from screaming with your captain.

Luffy ignored every word of yours navigator, throwing himself at the nearest tree, swinging and leaving Nami back and deeply angering the redhead.

"You idiot!" she ran trying to achieve it. "Don't leave me behind!" her fear was to be alone in an unusual forest without Luffy.

The boy stopped in a clearing in the woods, Nami agreed to eat now. The woman was visibly nervous to be left behind, which led her to shoot the basket on the face of the friend. It didn't take a second to Luffy open desperately the lid and eat everything without calm. Nami scream again with him, claiming to be hungry too.

A few minutes passed, and the captain lay down with a giant belly on the floor complaining of being full, Nami laughed at the situation.

"Did you eat it all yourself!" rolled her eyes. "You should have waited for me, and then we would have eaten together.

It resembled something the boy had heard a long time ago.

"As a date?" he asked smiling.

"As a d-date?! No!" - Nami really didn't understand the placement of friend.

"Shanks once told me, that when you really like a woman, you go on a date with her." he shrugged. - Date is to eat together, is what we did." he thought better. "Or almost, since I ate faster shi shi shi"

"No Luffy, your ideas are wrong, this is not a date!" for some reason, the navigator seemed uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"I want this to be a date!" he raised nervous with Nami, that still didn't agree with him. "Okay, we'll have _another_ date on another day then." he calmed down fixing his hat on your head.

"Why do you care?" the redhead hid a strand of her short hair, pretending not to be embarrassed.

"Because I like my navigator, and I want to have another date with her!" Luffy smiled convinced. He took the basket back walking again in the damp forest floor.

"Not there is another date, we didn't have not even the first!" she was behind the captain with a pinkish hue on her cheeks, Luffy really had no idea how said stupid things without thinking.


	3. Ice cream - day three

_**N/A** __Hey there! *smile* _

_Well, this chapter (only one drabble) had a little bit of ecchi! If you don't like this, don't needs read! I'm just warning like authoress haha_

_And thank you everyone who is accompanying, you all are my babies 3 _

* * *

_**Ice cream **__– [LuNami week - Alternative Universe] Day 3_

"This is my ice cream!" the redhead shouted impatiently, seeing Luffy run away with her popsicle.

It was summer, and like every day this season, the group of friends left school and passed in the ice cream shop to cool off. Robin was in charge of all the money and buys your favorite flavor of each, bringing everything without tipping. Sometimes seemed to have more hands than normal, she was so efficient.

While delivering the applications for each friend, Luffy grabbed his and another fleeing to the other side of the square, coincidentally the ice cream was of Nami. The girl had fame in the school of be stressed, of course would not let his friend get away now.

"Nami, I didn't know it was yours!" he ran desperately trying to keep a good distance between them.

"Never mind, just give me back!" she continued after the boy.

Luffy could be incredibly clumsy in most importunate hours, his luck didn't help either. Balled his feet while running, tumbling and didn't take that Nami fell over in an embarrassing way over him. Her school skirt was raised, and in the moment, she was literally in the lap of Luffy with her legs surrounding him. At least, the ice creams were entire.

She straightened up on Luffy's legs, not caring what that would cause him, she was nervous and just wanted revenge.

"I want my ice cream." she demanded.

"Can -hmm- get off of me?" he didn't face her, it was extremely uncomfortable the way than he was attempted, and this is _not the first time_.

Nami knew Luffy's feelings for her, even secretly matching, but it was more fun to keep everything under the blankets, because she could play more with the innocent friend.

"The ice cream, I want it now." she smiled victoriously as he handed the two packages, the embarrassment was visible on her cheeks, he was too excited to think of logical answers.

All she did was open one of the ice creams and suck it suggestively, still on him. Luffy didn't understand why always they were alone, things like that happen. The boy follows every move of her tongue on the cold mass, it was too weird for him.

"Luffy? Nami?" Zoro was the one who called them; he went in search of them when they disappeared. "The others are waiting and -" he saw the position that friends were. "I really don't wanna know what the hell you were doing." turned away, returning to the ice cream shop.


	4. Closer - day four

_**N/A **Hello everyone, i'm delayed today yeah i konw... _

* * *

_**Closer **__– [LuNami week – Confession] Day 4_

Dawned in the ship bringing an especially clime to the day. Today is an especially day for Luffy, but had one difference between today and the others days.

In the past night, Nami drank more than her should, resulting in a navigator really sincere. She was beside herself. The captain laughed remembering that scene:

_"Nami-san, you're going beyond the limits..." the cook alerted her, pouring more beer in your mug._

_"Shut up idiot, you are just a pervert than knows cook." she turned the entire cup in one gulp, clearing your wet mouth later._

_"Oi Nami" Luffy laughed in other corner. "You are so funny while is drunk!"_

_For a few time the boy escaped of Nami's attack, she literally threw your mug on him. Luffy rolled across the floor, pulled your hat of the target her, she was crazy now._

_Sanji was the only than saw that moment, he just wanted serve his Nami-swan._

_"Luffy, your rubber bastard, come here now!" ran ago him. "What the problem with you?" Nami stopped gradually, breathing with difficulty and visually tired. _

_The captain hid behind stair, of looking far, making sure to be safes there. He observed the redhead walk to him, she was crying? _

_"N-Nami, I did something else?" he approached her in careful steps. _

_"You did everything for me Luffy." the woman walked to more near while wiping a few tears, she was quiet now. "So sorry, I'm an idiot when it comes of you." _

_"Why?" _

_"Cause I like you." Nami answered hugging him. _

_Luffy wrapped her in your arms with more strength, touching your mouth closer her neck. "I like you more! shi shi"_

Sanji cried all the night for lost your girl.


	5. Ten minutes - day five

_**N/A** Just posting one more day... _

* * *

_**Ten minutes **__– [LuNami week - Tragedy] Day 5_

_Nami cried in the arms of his captain, too frightened to care of your around._

The place was desolate, crumbling walls and all the rest decorated with rubble, where in less than fifteen minutes a fight had occurred there.

Zoro was found unconscious, at his side Sanji disguised the few tears with a terrible pain in his leg. Chopper ran from one side to another stricken, not knowing who help first, but Robin helped him in the way she could.

Luffy was the last to wake up. As he struggled, the large building that was near collapsed on him and his enemy, and this was needed for the other fights stopped, giving victory to the Straw Hats. This should be considered good, they should count with their captain and wish to he was out of the rubble, but none of that came to pass. For _ten minutes_ everything was silent.

The concern came over to certain redhead, but she couldn't show, your friends would find weird the crew navigator being desperate with Luffy. Again all defended the captain, but the uselessness of some doesn't matter now, they just wanted to find him alive.

Brook helped Franky and Usopp to roll the fallen concrete, when a peculiar motion of the center came from the rubble. In a nostalgic move, Luffy appeared there, raising up his stretched arms, he was better than imagined. Really the New World wasn't easy, they could consider it even worse than the rumors.

Nami smiled remembering the scene in Arlong Park; Luffy saved her calling Nami his nakama and the same thing was repeated now, he arose from the midst of the fallen building. She no longer controlled your movements as she ran toward the boy launching herself on him. Nami cried in the arms of his captain, too frightened to care of your around. She wouldn't care for Sanji screaming that she belonged to him and much less with Chopper preventing her grab stronger man who always save her. She just wanted to continue involving the weary Luffy's body in a suit and welcoming embrace at the same time he had left them, _ten minutes or more_.


	6. Anything else? - day six

_**N/A **Heeeeeh i took a while to post this continuation, sorry._

_And i skipped some prompts of LuNami week, then this 'day' originally would the __prompt 8, but i will finish by here._

_Thanks to everyone who followed this little collection _

* * *

_**Anything else?** – [LuNami week – First kiss] Day 6_

"Oi Nami" Luffy's voice filled the room. "Do you can be anything else for me?"

"Anything else? How so?" she questioned surprise.

They was in the female room of Merry Go, Luffy was make company to your navigator while she draws the maps of the past island, Alabasta.

Chopper and Robin joined with the group a few time ago, but the two were very well welcomed with a banquet made by Sanji, he was really kind with everyone in question of food. And why this reason, the tripulation was sleeping in this moment, everyone was tired.

Nami still do not understood what your captain wanted say.

"Do you want to say more like just nakamas?" she expected a positive reaction of him, he just nodded with head excited. "Are you crazy?" Nami back your attention of the papers in the table, turning to draw, ignoring him.

Was truth that her felt _anything else_ for him, since he destroyed Arlong Park demonstrating full confidence in her, even when she betrayed your group. Luffy was different the every men that her can know.

"Nami" Luffy called her again. "But I don't wanna be just your nakama, like Zoro or Usopp are." he makes a pout sad.

"Ok, stand up." she ordered. "Right now Luffy!" Nami seemed very angry talking this form.

"Y-yosh" he went to near her, getting face to face with her.

Nami pulls your captain by the collar, surprising him with a weak kiss. He don't had time to close your eyes or of understand what was happening, he had your first kiss stole by the girl that he loved indirectly.

"Now we are _anything else_." she spoke while laughed blushing.


End file.
